Uhze ‘Nar
*Admiral * |species = |gender = Male|height = 7ft 10 in|weapons = *Energy Sword *Fuel Rod Cannon *Plasma Rifle *Plasma Cannon|skin color = Dark Grey|eyes = Orange|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Battle of San Andreas *Battle of Shield 0715 *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle over Cuenzi *Battle of Suzeula|affiliation = * (Formerly) *Fleet of Regretful Redemption}}Uhze 'Nar (Born Uhze 'Naree) was who was once in the and later became the leader of the remnants Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Following the death of Krudom, Uhze quickly tried to reunify the fleet to become an once great force into a better one. Once he massed a large enough force, he gave himself the title and rank of which he held until his death in 2566. Early Years Born on the Sangheili colony world of Suzeula, Uhze 'Naree was born and raised as a military commander and was trained by his uncle and mentor, Vaatu 'Naree in basic Sangheili combat. In his youth, Uhze was described as the runt of the litter and was disowned by almost his whole state, and thus grew up with his uncle, whom he saw as a father. During his early military career, Uhze became a member of the Elite Guard of his home colony and protected it with great gusto. He was the given the rank of Lieutenant within the guard and was given specialized equipment and armor to suit his needs as a guardsman for his state. As the began, Vaatu was called into service and took command of the 'Nar family fleet, the Fleet of Absolute Salvation and brought Uhze along with him to begin in the Covenant's military. Human-Covenant War As the war waged throughout the galaxy, The Fleet of Absolute Salvation was tasked with searching for valuable artifacts necessary for the great journey. The journey brought the fleet to the Human colony world of New Freedom in which, an invasion began. Battle of New Freedom As Vaatu dealt with UNSC naval crews, Uhze and other squads were tasked with securing a foothold on the planet's surface. Landing close to a UNSC compound, Uhze and his squad along with the other teams attacked the base along with support from the air via phantoms and Covenant bombers. Eventually, Uhze began to lead the entire attack force, despite only being an Officer and he was among Ultras. Eventually, the base was captured under Uhze's rule and Vaatu successfully destroyed the UNSC fleet attacking them. Vaatu and Uhze reunited and together glassed the surrounding areas of the base and launched an assault to a nearby city. However, while the main forces were attacking the city, Uhze was tasked with uncovering a Forerunner artifact guarded by humans on the other side of the planet. Uhze along with Commander 'Vadumee and two cruisers went to the area and attacked the main UNSC force located within the area. Battle of Glacier Pass After the main LZ was established, Uhze and 'Vadumee went to the ground assault and pushed forward towards the UNSC reasrch lab established there. While the main attack force led as a distraction, Uhze and 'Vadumee led a small squad into the station itself and began to attack the main interior defenders. While going through the station, Uhze began to disregard a majority of human life, including unarmed ones, which instantly made 'Vadumee disregard his orders and have unarmed humans captured. Once Uhze learned of this, he confronted 'Vadumee and had him arrested for showing love towards the heretics. Uhze continued the assault and located the main laboratory and began to interrogate the head of the center. When she would not reveal the needed information to access the artifact, Uhze became furious and almost killed her if it was not for the interventions of the demons. Afterwards, Uhze was forced to flee the area as a mass UNSC force came into the sector. Though he and one of his cruisers were able to escape, the rest of his men were not as fortunate. Uhze returned to Vaatu in shame and what he believed was lost honor. However, his uncle gave him a chance at redemption and had him led an assault on a large UNSC compound in the northern part of the continent. Assault on Solar Sun Base After receiving orders from Vaatu, Uhze began his assault on the large UNSC compound in the norther region of the continent called Solar Sun Base. Uhze began to box the UNSC by glassing the surround areas and sending down brute packs along with grunts and jackals to surrounding towns and villages to eliminate them as well. Uhze deployed other brute packs within science halls of the base and as scouting groups. He then had other Covenant aircraft bomb radio stations and and communication centers in order to cut off the base from the rest of the planet. Within time, almost the entire continent was in disarray by Uhze and his ships, as no UNSC force was prepared for the assault. The base was captured and brought to its knees by Uhze who captured high commanders of the base along with political officials of the surrounding towns for interrogation and leverage. Uhze then returned to his uncle who was more than pleased with his work and thus granted him the rank of Lieutenant Fleet Master. It was also because of the assault that the Covenant were able to capture the continent and thus force the UNSC off world, effectively ending the battle. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth, Uhze and his uncle lead the assault on the town of Voi and quickly captured it and placed it in Covenant hands. However, with the changing of the guard, Uhze and his uncle Vaatu were stripped of rank and position in their family's fleet they ruled over for generations. Outraged both Vaatu and Uhze along with their Sangheili brethren rose and led an uprising against the brute chieftain. However, during the uprise, Vaatu was killed and Uhze assumed control of the fleet. After the uprising was completed with Uhze proving his worth and his place as the leader of the fleet, he joined the were he became an Admiral under the command of . Uhze and his men attacked several brute camps and movements throughout the remainder of the battle. Though, both he and his troopers did not value human allies and instead insisted working with just Sangheili and no other species per his request. Soon, Uhze 'Nar meet and began corresponding with Fleet Master Fin Krudom, an once loyal and great military commander that Uhze uncle, Vaatu respected and so Uhze did as well. The two often assisted one another in battle against brute forces until Krudom was forced to retreat, leaving his new ally on Earth. After the battle officially ended, 'Nar and his fleet faced great discrimination and hatred from both humans and some of his own as he was still seen as the runt of the litter by the 'Nar family. Post War Era After the ended, 'Nar returned home to Suzeula to reunite with his family. However, when he returned, Uhze was still looked down upon and cast out of his state. Enraged, Uhze attacked the State of 'Nar and its capital, Shang-tai with the assistance of Krudom and his remaining forces. Uhze led the ground assault to his native city and attacked and killed his father and brother along with any who stand against him. Afterwards, Uhze joined Krudom on his campaign and kept his rank of admiral under Krudom's command. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Entering the planet, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were quickly engaged by Admiral Uhze ‘Nar, leader of the sub-fleet The Great Harvest. Being able to ship past and destroy the corvette protecting the entrance to the planet, Shield and Helper landed in a gorge close by a Covenant transmission center still using codes from San Andreas. After taking off to better secure the skies, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. Retake of the West ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. Alone in the Dark The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer (The last three ships under ‘Nar’s command) fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the Helper of Truth shoot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. With three days, the Rio and Speaker of Peace arrived to save them and thus concluded the battle. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven's Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Titan were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Spartan Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the'' Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the ''UNSC Rio ''had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of ''Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption,'' Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed ''Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Outraged, Kyle personally attacked The Great Demise ''and entered the hanger bay. Moving towards the bridge, the rest of Shield entered the ship with Spartan Adam Johnson guarding the hanger. Once Shield reached the bridge, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Then receiving a recording from Uhze saying that he was the one who killed Adam and escaped on a escape pod and fled to the destroyer ''New Lifebringer. Bombing the ship and the original Lifebringer Shield Team and the remnants of the Glorious Redemption left the planet and the fallen heroes. Battle of Suzeula Hunting Uhze ‘Nar After years of hunting Fleet Master Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team tracked him to the Sangheili colony of Suzeula. Not holding back, Kyle-A245 ordered Shield Team to be deployed from ODST pods right above the bridge of New Lifebringer to kill ‘Nar fast. Approving the idea, Captain Janeiro moved the Rio right above New Lifebringer and dropped Shield and an ODST team. Dropping inside the ship, Shield Team quickly killed the crew and beat ‘Nar to death. Psych-Interviews Personality Uhze 'Nar began his life as a calm and humble soul looking to do anything to protect his home world and serve the Covenant Empire and his people. However, due to the neglect he suffered from his family and state, aside from his uncle, Uhze grew into a hateful creature and desire nothing more than acceptance. It was because of this that he enlisted with the Elite Guard and pushed himself to being the ultimate warrior. As time went on along with the war, Uhze grew into a formidable military commander and a skilled warrior, easily able to take down and complete center goals others failed to do over and over again. It was because of this that Vaatu always saw greatness in his nephew and continued to raise him. Uhze was often described as "friendly towards his allies and ruthless towards his opponents." He was known to be gruff and very temperamentally, yet never arrogant or self-entitled. He valued opinions and input from troops to make things seemly better for them. This set him apart from most commanders as normally the care for subordinates was incredibly low. Physical Appearance Unlike most Sangheili, 'Nar only stood around 7ft 10 inches, making him as tall as Cassie-119 from Purple Team. Despite his small stature, he was brutally strong and wielded several battle scars proving it as so. He, like many Sangheili, had dark grey skin with orange to amber color eyes, supported by incredible speed and stamina along with major endurance. Though his house colors are grey and red, he was primary known for wearing standard Covenant armor and use the colors of Krudom when he was in service to him, like many others under his command. Relationships Family Vaatu 'Naree Being the only true person to care about Uhze while growing up, Vaatu was always intrigued by his nephew and always saw greatness within him. Vaatu was the one who personally trained Uhze and entrusted him to the Elite Guard, in which he thrived. After his service to the guard, Uhze joined his uncle inside the Covenant ranks, in which Vaatu was thrilled to have him as a member of the fleet. Vaatu continued Uhze's training and tested him to see if Uhze would be able to gain his honor, a feat proven again and again. When the two began their uprising to retake their fleet, Vaatu was killed, but gave command to his nephew, a pledge he would never see as wrong. Raava 'Naree The brother of Uhze, Raava was the gifted child and was constantly spoiled and cared for. While siblings, Raava seemed to enjoy the punishment and the disownment of his brother Uhze and enjoyed seeing his failures. Due to this, the two always had a bitter rivalry, with Raava winning over his parents while Uhze won over his uncle. Eventually, Uhze was called to war while Raava stayed behind and worked on family politics. After the war ended, Uhze returned and like all previous times, Raava denied his brother and called his uncle "an old fool for perishing". This sent Uhze over the edge and attacked Suzuela, conquering the world, killing his family and finally his brother. Fin Krudom Being one of Krudom's closest allies, 'Nar was proven to be a loyal and efficient member of Krudom's regime and in the fleet. Uhze and Fin were seen as good allies and seemed from a master-apprentice relationship, with Krudom eagerly mentoring over 'Nar. They two continued to work together after the war ended and Krudom assisted with the capture of 'Nar's home planet of Suzeula in 2554. 'Nar continued to act as a trusted adviser to Krudom and vis-versa. The bond was proven even in death as after Krudom's fall, Uhze continued the Fleet's reign and reunified a majority of it under Krudom's name. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Elites: 125 Brutes: 433 Humans: 3,221 Total Kills: 3,779 Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Sangheili